The field of the invention relates to buckles for securing the free ends of a web or band.
Buckles have been used to adjust the lengths of webs, bands, belts and the like for many years. A number of patents are directed to such buckles, including U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,555 and the patents cited therein. Suggested uses include securing straps for lifejackets, backpacks, and garments. U.S. Pat. No. 1,324,629 provides a buckle for binding the straps about packages. Other uses can be envisioned for these devices.